1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device, in particular to the holding device for holding mobile products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent year, European, American, Japanese and Korean manufacturers spare no effort to develop and promote mobile products including mobile phones, palm game players, tablet PCs or notebook computers, and these mobile products have become popular portable electronic products.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a dual-screen game player introduced to the market, the dual-screen game player 1′ comprises a first screen 11′, a second screen 12′ and a fixing element 13′. The fixing element 13′ is coupled to the first screen 11′ and the second screen 12′. The first screen 11′ comprises at least one game character 112′. The second screen 12′ comprises a plurality of control buttons 122′. The users can operate the control buttons 122′ of the second screen 12′ to control the game character 112′ of the first screen 11′ to maintain the vision integrity of the first screen 11′.
However, such design results in the incapability of replacing the first screen 11′ and the second screen 12′ due to the fixation by the fixing element 13′, and thus the function is limited. In addition, the dual-screen game player 1′ is used without additional device protection mechanism, so that if the game player 1′ is slid from a user, the dual-screen game player 1′ will be dropped on the floor directly and damaged by hitting.
Various mobile products such as the aforementioned mobile phones, palm game players, tablet PCs or notebook computers have pros and cons on their uses and applications. For example, mobile phones or game players have better portability, and notebook computers have a relatively lower portability than others. As to tablet PCs, because of using a touch screen, users generally do not need to connect computer peripherals such as an external keypad or a mouse to enhance the portability. As to safety and stability, notebook computers are safer, and the tablet PCs comes second. However, the mobile phones or game players have a smaller volume, and thus it may be damaged easily when dropped. As to the expandability, the mobile phones or game players cannot be expanded easily, but the tablet PCs or notebook computers can be expanded or connected externally for different functions easily. In addition, the notebook computers have better system integrity, but the other three types have limited system integrity.
Particularly, the screen and the operating interface of the tablet PC are situated on the same plane, so that when a user uses the tablet PC to execute the program, the user's finger will block part of the screen to create a blind spot or a selected portion of the screen of the tablet PC will indirectly reduce the visual space of the screen in use. Thus, users cannot enjoy a larger screen while playing games. Obviously, such application is inconvenient.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional dual-screen mobile product, this product cannot be applied to various mobile products such as mobile phones, notebook computers, keypads or game players. The function of a single mobile product is simpler and lacks of integrity when the mobile product is not combined with other mobile products. Therefore, the tablet PC lacks of an external keypad and results in having the aforementioned drawbacks of covering a portion of the screen and causing blind spots. Furthermore, when a user carries a plurality of mobile products, these individual mobile products will be inconvenient for the user to carry.
Even more, when the mobile products are combined, the combination is a fixed combination and cannot be changed flexibly. The aforementioned dual-screen game player is used as an example, wherein the first screen 11′ and the second screen 12′ are fixed by the fixing element 13′. The first screen 11′ and the second screen 12′ can only be turned around the axis of the fixing element 13′ to be opened or closed. Thus, the user cannot move the first screen 11′ in any other ways with respect to the second screen 12′.
In summary, it is necessary to propose a holding device for mobile products that is provided with the function of the required expandability and protection. The holding device for mobile products not only meets the user's requirements for easy carry, safety and stability, flexible combination, and system integrity, but also overcomes the known limitations of combining a mobile product with other devices.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention designed a holding device for mobile products to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.